This invention relates to apparatuses for automatically setting back or anticipating the temperature of a room controlled by a conventional heating system theremostat during preselected time periods, and in particular, relates to a combination temperature anticipator and night light apparatus which, by adjusting the proximity to the conventional thermostat, is capable of modifying the number of setback degrees desired.
The art abounds with numerous devices for modifying the temperature setting of a thermostat which is used to control the heating in a home or a place of business. In the face of the current energy crisis, it is extremely desirable to reduce the amount of heating supplied during nighttime hours when, either the occupants of the building are no longer there as in a business establishment, or during the sleeping hours in a home when persons are not moving about and are protected by various types of blankets. Generally, each of the apparatuses known in the prior art are expensive, require difficult installations, or special thermostats and controls to accomplish a temperature decrease during selected periods of time. Typical examples of setback controls known in the prior art may be found in U. S. Patents as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,352,490 November 14, 1967 Dalzell et al 3,834,618 September 10, 1974 Buck Walter 3,849,753 November 19, 1974 Nichols 3,934,217 January 20, 1976 Brcic 3,945,564 March 23, 1976 Smallegan 3,983,928 October 5, 1976 Barnes ______________________________________
The thermostats in use with conventional heating systems, whether for use in the home or factory, generally have a lower level in the range of 50 to 60 degrees Farenheit. However, when a factory or office building is closed for the evening and no work is being done, it is not economical and a serious waste of energy to maintain the temperature at 50 or 60 degrees when the outside temperature drops below the freezing point.
At this time, it would be extremely desirable to be able to maintain the building temperature above the freezing level to prevent water pipes and other vulnerable devices from becoming damaged. Thus, it would be most advantageous to be able to maintain the temperature at a level, for example, of 35 to 40 degrees Farenheit. Obviously, this can be accomplished by completely turning off the heating system during the evening hours, However, the possibility exists that the inside temperature may drop below the freezing point, which of course is undesirable.
The other alternative is to utilize a temperature anticipator or setback control device which is energized by a time control apparatus enabling the thermostat to read an air-flow temperature which is higher than that actually occurring in the room. This is especially advantageous over long shut-down periods such as a weekend for a factory or business, or vacation time when no one is left at home.